SpongyaBob Kockanadrág (dub)
|title_translated = SpongeBob Cubepants |show = SpongeBob SquarePants |dub_identifier = Hungarian |logo = SpongeBob SquarePants - 2009 logo (Hungarian).png |logo_caption = Official localized logo |channels = Comedy Central Cool TV Nickelodeon RTL+ RTL Klub TV2 Comedy Central Family Nicktoons |service = HBO GO |service_link = HBO GO (Hungary) |rating = |country = Hungary |language = Hungarian |original_language = American English |recording_studio = Laborfilm szinkronstúdió SDI Media Hungary |starring = István Baráth István Imre Tamás Bognár Gábor Németh |seasons = 12 |episodes = 265 |air_date = |website = |channel_title = |channel_link = |wikipedia = https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongyaBob_Kockanadrág |imdb = tt0206512 |tv.com = spongebob-squarepants }} Broadcast history TV2 This show, along with Dora the Explorer, Wonder Pets!, Go Diego Go!, and Avatar: The Last Airbender were the first shows to ever air on the Nickelodeon block in . It was later ended for an unknown year probably due to the rights being expired. Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 20 |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 20 |premiere3 = unknown |finale3 = unknown |episodes4 = 20 |premiere4 = unknown |finale4 = unknown |episodes5 = 20 |premiere5 = unknown |finale5 = unknown |episodes6 = 26 |premiere6 = unknown |finale6 = unknown |episodes7 = 26 |premiere7 = unknown |finale7 = unknown |episodes8 = 26 |premiere8 = unknown |finale8 = |episodes9 = 26 |premiere9 = |finale9 = |episodes10 = 11 |premiere10 = |finale10 = |episodes11 = 26 |premiere11 = |finale11 = |episodes12 = 17 |premiere12 = |finale12 = TBA }} Cast |actor = Péter Minárovits |actor2 = István Baráth |actor3 = Szabolcs Seszták |audio = }} |actor = Tamás Bognár |audio = }} |actor = István Imre |actor2 = Attila Dolmány |audio = }} |actor = István Úri |actor2 = Hrisztosz Petridisz |audio = }} |actor = Győrgy Vizy |actor2 = Gábor Németh |audio = }} |actor = Anna Keönch |actor2 = Eszter Hámori |audio = }} |actor = Krisztina Kisfalvi |audio = }} |actor = Mari Némedi |actor2 = Kriszta Németh |audio = }} |actor = Katalin Pap |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Zoltán Katona |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Tamás Varga |actor2 = Róbert Kajtár |actor3 = István Orosz |audio = }} |actor = Sándor Lázár |actor2 = Ferenc Végh |actor3 = Lajos Csuha |actor4 = Tamás Varga |actor5 = |audio = }} |actor = |actor2 = Lajos Csuha |actor3 = Tamás Varga |actor4 = |actor5 = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Miklós Kapácsy |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Miklós Kapácsy |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Zoltán Katona |actor2 = István Wohlmuth |actor3 = Péter Fehér |actor4 = Hrisztosz Petridisz |actor5 = Miklós Kapácsy |audio = }} |actor = Róbert Bolla |audio = }} |actor = Gábor Németh |audio =}} |actor = Péter Szokol |audio = }} |actor = Zoltán Várday |audio = }} Krisztina Kisfalvi | Miklós Kapácsy | Tamás Varga}} Erika Gaál}} Nóra Kiss}} Zoltán István Papp | Ákos Hegyessy }} Judit Legény | Szilvia Szőke | Zsuzsanna Pesti }} András Bordi }} |} See also *Gallery *Trivia References